


Hanahaki

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angst, Other, hanahaki
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Porque ele preferia sufocar com as malditas pétalas do que admitir que o amava.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Antes de mais nada, eu queria agradecer profundamente a @MakoHime que fez a capa maravilhosamente maravilhosa e Betou a one <3 Porque, concordemos que lidar comigo é complicado. 
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Nesse momento, Sasuke se encontrava no banheiro, em frente ao vaso sanitário, vendo as pétalas que havia acabado de cuspir — cuspir era um eufemismo. Ele havia vomitado. Ficava se perguntando, quando raios aquilo fora chegar num nível tão avançado?

O Uchiha havia começado a vomitar pétalas faziam alguns meses, porém agora parecia que estava ficando cada vez pior. Assim mesmo, sabia que a pior parte era que ele sabia que estava doente – e não precisava ter um diploma para deduzir isso —, porém não fazia idéia do que tinha.

Seu orgulho não lhe permitia contar nem para seu pai, nem para Itachi ou qualquer outro membro da família, já que eles ainda o viam como criança. E, além de não querer preocupar ninguém, em seu âmago sabia que o motivo era outro. Medo.

Medo de ser tratado como a criança que sabia que não era. Medo de descobrir aquilo que tinha e saber que seus dias estavam contados. Iria procrastinar até estar miserável.

E sobre estar miserável, não precisava ser gênio para descobrir que estava desprezível. Por fim – e engolindo parte de seu enorme ego —, decidiu que ligaria para a única pessoa que sabia que poderia ajudá-lo – ou melhor, que não zombaria de si — e também guardaria segredo, pois por mais bobo que fosse, não arriscaria uma amizade por falta de sigilo. Discou o número no celular, que estava na pia do banheiro.

— Alô? — era perceptível que a voz do outro lado da linha havia acabado de acordar (e quem poderia culpá-lo? Era fim de semana).

— Suigetsu, quero você aqui em cinco minutos. — Ordenou, desligando de imediato.

Sasuke limpou a boca, deu descarga e foi até seu quarto, abrindo um livro que estava lendo. Apesar de durante o lançamento, o livro não ter feito muito sucesso, nos dias atuais era bastante popular. A história falava principalmente da natureza do mal, tema com o qual Sasuke se identificava bastante, e era possível ver isso claramente a partir da conversa que o personagem Simon estabelece com um crânio de porco decepado e refere-se a si mesmo como "Senhor das Moscas".

Cinco minutos depois, ou um pouco a mais, Suigetsu — esperava realmente que fosse o amigo com cara de peixe — estava tocando a campainha. Assim que ouviu, o Uchiha desceu as escadas e abriu a porta.

— Está dois minutos atrasados — Resmungou, indo para o quarto sendo seguido pelo albino.

— O que quer, Sasuke? — Indagou, direto. Ele sabia que o moreno não ligaria para si a menos que não estivesse conseguindo lidar com seus problemas – o que era realmente urgente para o grau de perfeccionismo de Sasuke.

Antes de Sasuke abrir a boca, a tosse veio violentamente, respondendendo a pergunta.

O que mais surpreendeu o Hozuki e o deixou assustado, foi o que Sasuke tossia: sangue. Sangue e algo como… Pétalas?!

— S...Sasuke? — Gaguejou, chamando o nome do amigo. — Você está bem?

— Claro que sim, eu só estou quase engasgando com pétalas de flor como se fosse normal. — Responder ironicamente.

— Certo, essa pergunta foi meio idiota.

— Suigetsu, você poderia me fazer um favor?

Suigetsu soube que algo bom não poderia sair dessas palavras, mas assentiu prontamente.

[...]

Hozuki estava novamente na Mansão Uchiha, trazendo as informações pedidas.

— Bem, eu conversei com a diretora que era médica sobre uma pessoa que, hipoteticamente, estava vomitando pétalas e sangue. Claro que ela estranhou, mas não questionou. — Deu uma pausa e Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se mandasse ele continuar. — Ela me disse sobre uma doença literária, chamada Hanahaki¹. O principal sintoma é tossir e vomitar pétalas. O único motivo, é o amor não recíproco. — Suspirou.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke conseguiu sentir a intensidade do olhar do Albino, quase como se revirasse sua alma.

— Antes que eu continue, por quem você está apaixonado, Sasuke? — Indagou, interrompendo suas explicações.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto levemente corado. Novamente, estava com medo. De não ser aceito por quem era.

— A...Apenas continue! — ordenou com a voz pouco firme. Isso não pareceu surtir efeito no amigo.

— Ou você diz, ou fica curioso. — Desafiou, com um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo sabendo que o assunto era sério. Ele adorava ter o controle.

— Naruto — Sussurrou inaudívelmente.

— O que? Pode repetir? — Ele não estava brincando. Seu amigo havia falado tão baixo que ele sequer ouvira.

— Naruto! — Exclamou, irritado. Logo, colocou a mão no rosto para esconder sua face corada.

Suigetsu começou a gargalhar assim que ouviu o nome do loiro. Certo, aquela reação fora diferente do que o Uchiha imaginara. Mesmo assim, Sasuke o olhou indignado, ele havia acabado de contar um de seus segredos e o outro estava rindo?!

— Qual diabos é seu problema, idiota?!

— Eu sempre desconfiei! — ele apontou.

— Pare! — o moreno deu um soco nele. — Agora continue. Qual o último estágio?

— A última coisa que você vomitará será um buquê de flores. Se isso acontecer, você morre.

— E tem cura? — Indagou, assim que o amigo parou de falar. Estava chocado e com medo, isso era visível em sua face.

— Bem, você tem três opções: A primeira cura mais óbvia e não fácil, é ser correspondido, no entanto há outras alternativas. Você também pode optar por retirar cirurgicamente as flores, porém se esquecerá da pessoas e todas as suas lembranças com ela…

Não, ele não queria e nem poderia esquecer do loiro que mudou sua vida! Nesse momento, vários flashbacks, desde o momento que havia conhecido seu melhor amigo loiro com sete ou oito anos até os dias atuais.

_"— Ei! — Uma voz de criança chamou. O Uchiha levantou os olhos do balanço e viu um garotinho de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, com três marquinhas de cada lado da bochecha. O pequeno tinha sete anos, no máximo._

_— O que você quer? — Sua voz estava fria e melancólica. Sua mãe estava doente em um nível em que os médicos deram a ela três meses de vida._

_— Vamos brincar? — A voz era animada e o menino estava sorridente, como se não se intimidasse pela aura do moreno._

_Sasuke queria negar, porém o garoto insistiu tanto, que ele acabou aceitando._

_— Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto! — O pequeno loiro estendeu a mão. Não depois de muito tempo, Sasuke a apertou._

_— Sasuke Uchiha."_

Uma vez que começava, era fácil para Sasuke se perder em memórias.

"(...)

— Feliz aniversário! — o loiro desejou, pulando em suas costas. Era o aniversário de quinze anos do Uchiha e, mesmo nessa época, ele já estava em seus primeiros estágios de paixão pelo amigo loiro.

— S-sai de cima, Baka! — Gaguejou um pouco, empurrando o amigo. Seu rosto estava um pouco vermelho, porém não era nada que não conseguisse disfarçar”

E, mesmo no meio de todas as lembranças que não queria esquecer, haviam aquelas que ele faria de tudo para não lembrar-se delas mais. Lembranças negativas, Lembranças que para ele eram negativas, porém, ainda assim, essenciais.

_"— Cara, eu acho que estou fodidamente apaixonado por Haruno Sakura — Naruto informou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Para o Uzumaki, aquela não passava de uma frase normal, porém isso havia magoado o Uchiha. O moreno sentiu como se seu coração tivesse sido despedaçado em seu peito, e o aperto era quase insuportáveis."_

— ...e por fim, a pessoa pode optar por morrer de amor. — O Hozuki terminou a frase.

— Obrigado, Suigetsu. Realmente — o de olhos ônix agradeceu, da forma mais sincera possível. — Mas agora peço que, por favor, me deixe sozinho — Sasuke pediu de forma educada e o amigo assentiu.

[...]

— É hoje, cara! — Naruto anunciou, animado.

— O que tem hoje, mesmo? — Respondeu confuso.

— Esqueceu? É hoje que eu vou… — Naruto não conseguiu completar a frase, pois o sinal havia batido, anunciando o término do intervalo. — Te vejo na saída! — Sorriu, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça e foi correndo até a sala de aula.

Sasuke o olhou feito bobo. Não gostava de deixar muito óbvio o que sentia pelo seu melhor amigo, afinal, as pessoas estão sempre atentas. E um passo em falso, seu segredo não seria mais um segredo.

— Certo… — sussurrou depois que ele saiu. Pensou um pouco, tentando se lembrar do que seria sua próxima aula, e concluiu ser de biologia.

O Uchiha até gostava da matéria, porque o professor simpatizava com ele. E ele também simpatizava com o professor, por mais que o mais velho fosse alguém com certa obsessão por cobras e relativamente bizarro.

[...]

Havia acabado de bater o – glorioso – sinal para anunciar o término aulas. Assim como todos os outros dias, ele arrumou seus materiais calmamente e esperou todos os outros alunos saírem da sala, para não correr o risco de ser pisoteado. Saiu da sala, vendo seu amigo Suigetsu, junto com Karin, sua namorada, encostados na parede.

— Vamos? — O Hozuki indagou.

— Vamos, Sasuke! Mais rápido! Hoje o Naruto vai fazer alguma coisa… Especial! — Karin exclamou.

Assim que ouviu isso, teve uma esperança, mesmo que pequena, que Naruto iria se declarar para ele. Porém, seu subconsciente gritava que isso não seria verdade. E seu subconsciente sempre estava certo.

Assim que os três amigos chegaram no pátio, viram pétalas de diversas flores espalhadas pelo chão. Pétalas que agora davam ânsia em Sasuke – tanto literal quanto figurativamente.

O moreno de cabelos ônix observou Uma de suas antigas cplegas de infância, Haruno Sakura, sendo empurrada por suas colegas de sala para ir até o Uzumaki.

No passado, Sakura fora uma das pessoas que participavam do fã-clube do moreno e uma de suas amigas, porém, eles haviam parado de se falar, aos poucos, por dois motivos: Naruto estava apaixonado por ela (e a presença dela magoava o Uchiha); e Sakura também não era mais a pré-adolescente cheia de hormônios.

Voltando ao presente, Sakura, de bochechas coradas e olhar tímido, caminhou sem precisar da ajuda das amigas até o loiro.

— Haruno Sakura — Naruto começou, ajoelhado. —, Desde de muito tempo, eu estou apaixonado por você. Sim, apaixonado. Sempre que olho em seus lindos olhos esmeraldas, vejo o infinito. Seus cabelos estranhamente rosados me levam à loucura. Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, tenho que admitir. Mas… Você, Haruno Sakura, aceita namorar comigo? — Indagou para a alegria da maioria.

Todos na multidão, salve exceções, começaram a gritar “Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!” batendo palmas. A visão de Sasuke estava começando a ficar turva e embaçada, pela decepção e lágrimas que estava segurando para não deixar descer. Sentiu seu estômago começando a embrulhar e ele sabia que iria vomitar, porém queria ver a resposta da rosada.

— Sim! — Ela exclamou e Naruto se levantou. No mesmo instante, ela pulou no pescoço dele e eles trocaram um beijo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, que aplaudiram.

— Cara… — Suigetsu, ciente da situação em que o amigo se encontrava, colocou a mão no ombro do mesmo.

Sasuke não disse nada. Estava decepcionado. Decepcionado consigo mesmo! Por não se declarar para Naruto, por temer a rejeição certa! Tirou a mão do albino do seu ombro com grosseria se saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia, sem nem ao menos se importar com os olhares em si. O Hozuki não teve tempo de avisar a namorada, apenas saiu correndo atrás do Uchiha.

— Sasuke! — Gritava, tentando parar o moreno.

Depois de não muito tempo, eles chegaram finalmente na casa do moreno, que por uma felicidade, não era longe da escola.

— Calma… Calma… — Suigetsu tentou acalmar o amigo, que estava sentado no sofá.

— Me dê um papel e uma caneta agora, Suigetsu — ordenou, temendo o que estava por vir. Assim o albino fez, Sasuke escreveu algumas palavras e entregou ao amigo, sentindo seu estômago revirar.

— Entregue isso ao Uzumaki. — Essas foram suas últimas palavras.

Ironicamente, a última coisa que ele havia vomitado, era um buquê de rosas brancas, manchadas com o vermelho por conra do sangue. Suas flores preferidas.

[...]

O dia finalmente havia chegado. O céu estava chuvoso e cinza. Para os mais poéticos, os céus estavam chorando pela morte de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke estava no caixão, mais pálido do que o normal, com uma expressão como a de quem estivesse dormindo. Os amigos — mesmo que poucos — e familiares do Uchiha estavam chorando. Ironicamente, alguns estavam colocando flores em volta do lugar em que o Uchiha estava. Aquelas que outrora, por qualquer pessoa, poderiam ser considerada belas foram exatamente o motivo de sua decadência.

Suigetsu, a pessoa que havia ficado com ele até o fim, permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorressem pela face. Com um braço, abraçava a cintura de Karin que estava com o rosto escondido em seu peito e com o outro segurava o guarda-chuva.

Naruto, o motivo de tudo isso sem ao menos saber, estava com os olhos vermelhos. Sakura estava o abraçando, tentando consolá-lo.

O Uzumaki não entendia. Sasuke havia morrido assim, tão de repente? Não entendia porque seu melhor amigo não havia o contado nada. 

Queria gritar. Libertar aquele ódio, aquela frustração. Aquele era, com certeza, o pior dia de sua vida. Queria bater em Suigetsu até ele explicar o que estava acontecendo.

— Ei, cara — Suigetsu chamou tristemente, com a cabeça baixa, depois que a Haruno havia se afastado. Não queria conversar com quem, mesmo sem saber, causou a morte de seu melhor amigo. Porém, precisava comprir o último desejo dele.

— O que foi, Sui? — Indagou Naruto. Era perceptível o desânimo e tristeza em seu tom de voz que costumava ser sempre animado.

— Antes de… — o Albino limpou a garganta — Você sabe, morrer, Sasuke deixou um bilhete para você — Avisou, entregando um pedaço de papel da cor vermelha para o loiro. Antes pudesse perguntar o que era, o Hozuki saiu andando.

Mesmo com certa melancolia, o Uzumaki abriu o papel que estava dobrado exatamente ao meio exatamente ao meio — mais uma vez, era irônico, já que mesmo no leito de morte Sasuke conseguia ser perfeccionista — e se deparou com a letra bonita e redonda, oposto a sua, que era garranchada e relaxada, de seu falecido melhor amigo:

_“Hoje eu descobri que é possível morrer de amores. A falta de um sentimento recíproco pode sufocar"_

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler <3


End file.
